Crimsonette
by Taliaem
Summary: Add Levestine was his dad's Succesor. One day his father wants him kill the son of Hidoku and ,Add goes to murder the son Elsword. When Elesis steps in to save her brother Add offers her a trade. He won't kill Elsword.. as long as Elesis becomes his personal slave. But soon will Add start falling hard for the Crimsonette? And How if the Little Devil aka Yama Raja doesn't like this?


**This is my first Ever Elsword Fanfiction and I'm kinda scared of what you guys will think but don't worry I promise not to disappoint you.**

**Cast:**

**Elesis: Grand Master ( Elesis Enlisia Hidoku sister to Elsword Hidoku and daughter of Ecknor Hidoku current boyfriend: Lento Fegura)**

**Add: Lunatic Psyker (Addaren Levistine Husband of Ara Fubuki and son of Narios Levistine)**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer( Elsword Hidoku little brother of Elesis Hidoku son of Ecknor Hidoku boyfriend of Aisha Zacois)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch( Aisha Zacois girlfriend of Elsword Hidoku daughter of Himeda Zacois)**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker (Rena Mecazumi Fiance to Raven Eferio daughter of Asiba Mecazumi)**

**Raven:Reckless Fist(Raven Eferio fiancé to Rena Mecazumi half cousin of Add)**

**Chung: Iron Paladin ( Chung Aiken, Fiance of Eve Genocide , Cousin in law of Add, former prince of Hamel Son of Ethanel Aiken)**

**Ara: Yama Raja (Ara Fubuki Wife to Add Levistine Daughter of Esteria and Kaiyo Fubuki)**

**Eve: Code:Empress ( Eve Genocide, Fiance of Chung Aiken, Cousin of Add Levistine daughter of Ophelia and Oberon Genocide)**

_In the midst of Hamel it was a beautiful village surrounded by glazing waters than ran by as far as the eye could see, this wealthy village did have it's cons at well though such as business, as you can see business was a large part here in Hamel with the 4 largest families or the 4 meanings of Hamel, The Hidoku Industry of Alteria Wish Inc, The Levestine Nasod Core foundation of androids, the Fubuki family industry of Fashion and Accessory, Genocide family of Nasod Foundry for special type of people. But, out of all these 4 the richest was the Levestine._

_The businessman Narios Levestine was ownder of the Nasod core while his son Add was his successor and tried his best to keep business intact with everyone in Hamel, the Levestine family was rivaled with the Hidoku family due to past personal experiences._

_The Levestine Mansion Normal Pov_

Add was sitting on his Italian plated sofa with his wife Ara Fubuki watching today's news which irritated him.

"Today on the news the Alteria Wish Inc has yet made another busting move , people are lining up for the grand opening of the Wish Experience which is this new ride officially staed by Eckner's son himself Elsword and is surely gonna be a hit! Can this ride also terminate the Levestine business?" The newsreporter named Echo said

Add crushed his soda can.

"How dare they?!" He teethed

Ara held onto her husband's hand to support.

"Calm down honey it's just the press they'll do anything to get attention." Ara calmed him

Add pulled his arm away from his wife's.

"Don't you understand Ara! All because of that brat Elsword he is terminating our business!" Add growled

_Ring Ring!_

Add picked up his phone.

"Add Levestine of Nasod Core, who may this be?" Add greeted "Ahh father! Nice to hear from you, yes I'm doing fine."

Add then cringed at the screaming of his father.

"Yes I know and I will surely take care of it." Add replied "Okay, alright thank you good evening to you."

Ara tapped her Husband's shoulder.

"What happened?" Ara asked

"He saw the news and wants me to take care of that brat." Add said

"Are you going to?" asked the Onyx colored haired girl

"Don't I always?" He replied

Add then starting to gather some things such as a mask, two daggers , a silver glazed sword, and paper.

"I won't be staying with you tonight Ara because we both have business to take care of." Add said

"I promise to call you Addaren.." Ara said and walked quietly to her room

_In the Hidoku house west normal pov_

Apart from the Levestine house the Hidoku house was different, as you can see it's very active.

"GIVE IT BACK ELSWORD!" Elesis yelled as she chased her younger brother

"My heart only stays with Lento, His Onyx hair and matching eyes put my soul into bliss.." Elsword said as he read out of his sister's diary " One day I hope me and my Lento are to have twin girls so I can name on Listo a combine of our names!"

Elesis continued to chase her brother around the house.

"IM SERIOUS ELSWORD IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Elesis said as she tackled her brother

"His abs make a girl go splat.." Elsword mocked his sister's words

Elesis then pinned her brothers hands over his head.

"You little selfish brat I should give you the snickerdoodle backhand!" Elesis threatened

Elsword rolled his eyes.

"You kids stop fooling around." Their father Eckner Hidoku walked in

"yes father.." They both said at the same time

The knock on the door was heard.

Eckner opened it to see a little purplette.

"Hello Miss Zacois nice to see you again." Eckner bowed

"As to you Mr. Hidoku may I ask where your son is?" Aisha replied

Eckner pointed to the living room.

"Oh it seems Elsword has a little visitor." Elesis smirked

Elsword gave his sister a death stare.

"Hey Aisha your boyfriend's in here!" She pointed out

"Hehe shut up sis!" Elsword joked

"How about no." Elesis replied

Aisha hugged her crimsonette and gave his a passionate smile.

"Don't forget we have a double date with Rena and Raven tonight!" Aisha clasped her hands

"Wouldn't miss it for the world hun." Elsword gave her a peck on the lips

"Isn't that sweet it's only like yesterday your were sitting on the couch eating Poptarts." Elesis joked

Elesis got bored of bullying her brother for day so she decided to head up and take a bath.

_The Bath_

"Ahh.. it's so nice in here!" Elesis groaned "Smells amazing too."

A Team by Ed Sheeran began to play on Elesis's Elphone 5.

"Hello?" Elesis asked

"_Hey Elesis!" a familiar voice said_

"Lento-sama!" I began to blush and immediately slap myself for adding the sama

"_Hehe great to see you too uh anyways I had something important to tell you." _

"Which is?" She replied

"_Elesis I really enjoy spending time with you and glad being your first in everything in all but, is it okay if..we could see different people?" _

Elesis's eyes blinked twice.

"You mean like a-a breakup?" She replied

"_Is this the part where you enforce your dad to have me executed?"_

Elesis had tears fall down her eyes.

"No Lento it's not.. thanks for the memories though and bye.." She said then closed her phone

Elesis POV

I started to shed tears in the bath.

"Why I don't get it…what did I do wrong?" I asked myself , maybe I was too strict, maybe I didn't give him much freedom? Nah that can't be it either

I exited the bath with my towel and walked to my room to go change.

As I changed into my noble's wear dress i couldn't help but look at Elsword and Aisha.. they seem so perfect for each other that it makes me ugh.. envy Elsword.

"Elesis!" Elsword yelled "Get your ass In this room right now!"

"What?" I asked still sniffling

Elswords then walked over and gave me a huge hug.

"Shush it's okay I know the whole thing." Elsword then began to rub my back

"How did you-" I started but was cut off

"I got a text from Raven." Elsword admitted

For the first time I actually saw Elsword's bangs cover his eyes, he was mad when I wasn't happy but I've never seen him as mad at anyone before.

_The Genocide household Eve pov_

I was in my room with my headphones on listening to classic rock.

When I had gotten the call from the little devil Ara I laughed hard, my cousin I swear can be such a parent!

All he really does is kiss his dad's ass to get what he wants , What baby Addaren is scared of daddy?

Anyways I live in this house with my fiancé Chung or I like to call him Chungy! He's so shy sometimes I wonder if I irritate him? I'll never know XD.

He likes to read and write and stuff but I like is music and video games, what can't a silverette live once in a while?

Anyways back to Add I met him when I was 5, they actually thought we were brother and sister at first but I guess somehow were not. About his wife Ara as I called her little devil she is one. All she does is act all sweet around my cousin but on the inside I know she's only a goody two shoed bitch .

Oh right me, I'm daughter of one of the four largest businesses, yes it's true infact I have 9.0 gpa even though I don't act like it at all, nerds can have fun too. Oh and also, I'm great friends with Elsword my half sister aisha my ex Raven and my bestie Rena , but Ara nooo she's the W to the E that's all to be said about her.

Sometimes I worry for my cousin

_Back to Add_

I took one of my father's great white horses to get to the Hidoku house faster. It was hell to ride these because there so bouncy.

"With this knife I swear I will terrorize that brat!" I yelled

"Is this guy crazy or something mommy?" a kid said

"Aiden don't be rude even though it's true." A kid's mother said

If I took off this mask they'd be bowing at my knees I swear it.

In the Hidoku family their consist Elsword, Eckner, the now deceased Milani, and the other one… oh Elsa or something? Oh wait now I remember Elesis! All red headed family uggh how can Eve stand to be friends with such people, I swear she has no self respect…don't tell her I said that.

Anyways I'm on my way to finally rid of this Elbrat but, I must be careful of his sister thought heard she is off the red knights also dating the the knight of Feita El damnit Eve giving me all the gossip I swear how are we related (his face -_-)?

I looked at my reflection in my daggers, so cold, this is all for father all for business so there's no turning back now!

Beware Elsword your one true nightmare is about to hunt you down.

And if anyone gets in my way the same happens to them.

**Finished Next chapter should be posted in 3 days hope you enjoyed ^ ^**

**Elesis: owie my heart**

**Eve: OOC much? I don't act like that okay sweetey?**

**Elsword: Eve you did it again**

**Raven: I was mentioned but not included -_- I quit the story**

**Rena: * hugs raven* Raven if you quit I wont have a fiancé q.q**

**Aisha: Confuzzled**

**Elsword: confuzzled**

**Raven: Confuzzled**

**Rena: Confuzzled**

**Me: Confuzzled**

**Add: IF I HEAR ONE MORE CONFUZZLE IM GONNA LOST IT *jumps out window***

**Me: Cant believe I made Ara act like that XD**

**Eve: I bet I could beat her up D:**

**Ara: *Sigh* Eri chan hopes you al enjoyed this chapter hopefully I survive without hate next time *cough* Eve**

**Eve*Takes off Headphones* did you say something devil?**

**Ara: *smiles* luv you too cousin in law ^ ^**

**Me: HOPE YOU ENJOYED SEEYA SOON**


End file.
